


I’ve Got You

by HMSquared



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Carrying, Fainting, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Surgery, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Knock Out finds Starscream after he goes missing and cares for the seeker.
Relationships: Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928164
Kudos: 53





	I’ve Got You

Knock Out streaked through the woods, wheels turning on dirt. He was annoyed and, admittingly, a little worried.

Starscream had gone missing. Megatron sent him out to find a new Energon mine and he didn’t come back. Knock Out shivered, thinking of the implications. The feud between them was no secret, but the seeker didn’t deserve to die.

His radio suddenly crackled to life. Knock Out braked to a stop, winching as static filled his audio receptors.

“What’s…”

“...Knock Out?” He transformed, blanching. Knock Out looked around.

“Starscream? Where are you?”

“I...I can hear you. Can you hear me?” And yes, he could hear a slight echo. Spark pounding, Knock Out followed the trail.

“Keep talking, Screamy.”

“It hurts…” Starscream coughed. “Everything hurts…”

“What did Megatron do to you?” His voice was close now, so close Knock Out could almost see him.

“Megatron? No, it wasn’t…” And then Starscream trailed off, because Knock Out had found him.

The seeker was in really bad shape. Dirt covered his face, pieces of metal torn off. Half of his side was ripped open, a clumsy welding job keeping part of it shut. Knock Out’s eyes widened.

“What happened to you?!”

“MECH…” Starscream tried to stand up and wobbled. Knock Out caught him, shaking. “They were doing recon and found me...they wanted....” He gestured to his side.

“They took your T-Cog.”

“Left me for dead.” Starscream coughed again and pointed with a bony finger. “If I remember correctly, the Harbinger’s just over that way.”

“Too bad I can’t drive you there.” He was half-joking. Knock Out threw Starscream’s arm over his shoulder and dragged the limping seeker through the woods.

They somehow got to the Harbinger in one piece. Knock Out kicked the door button, still clutching a nearly-unconscious Starscream.

“There should be a few Energon canisters somewhere…” His voice was watery. Knock Out nodded, following Starscream’s direction.

“I can clean you up and buffer the scars right out.” They reached the med bay. Starscream pushed himself up onto the table, shivering. “What hurts?”

“Everything, you idiot.”

“At least your personality’s the same.” Knock Out stood back to examine his friend. The gash in Starscream’s side was the most pressing issue. He gestured. “May I?”

“You’re a doctor, I don’t care where you touch me.” His face grew warm at that comment. Knock Out stepped forward, tracing a hand over the hole. He sighed.

“It’s too uneven. I’ll have to rip the whole thing open and reseal it.”

“Will it be painful?”

“Very.” Knock Out saw the fear in Starscream’s eyes. Reaching over, he touched the seeker’s cheek. “I’ll be right here.”

“Okay.” A saw whirred to life. Starscream screeched in pain, then everything went black.

He woke up in Knock Out’s arms. The doctor was carrying him, bridal style, through the halls of the Harbinger. Starscream could feel a light bounce in his steps.

He didn’t know the seeker was awake. Smirking, Starscream leaned closer.

“Good, you’re finally—fmmph!” Knock Out was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. He nearly dropped Starscream, then tightened his grip.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Genuine smiles peppered their faces.


End file.
